


Croissant Oven

by Chiakitty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I wanted to write it though, I'm Sorry, M/M, OOC?, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiakitty/pseuds/Chiakitty
Summary: Kuro and Shu look for a home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I'm sorry?? I just need more KuroShu. I want to be able to write works that will make the audience feel things, but that takes a while, so have this instead.

Shu sighed, resting his head against Kuro’s chest, “I can't believe it's taking this like to find us a home.”  
“You could always make things a little easier for the realtors, you know.”  
“What do you mean?” His periwinkle eyes narrowed.  
“Well, you fired the last guy after showin’ us two houses because neither of them had a ‘croissant oven’...”  
“I have standards, mon amour. Showing us one house that he truly believes fits us can't be that hard.”  
“Anyhow, we're payin’ some other guy for his time, too. I'll be very upset if you fire him.”  
“Will you?” Shu pressed his lips  
against his love’s neck.  
Kuro felt his cheeks heating up, “Don’t doubt it.”

 

The next morning came soon enough; it was time to look at another home. This realtor had surprised Shu. The house was almost perfect. Last but not least was the kitchen.  
“That oven, is it a croissant oven?” The ventriloquist tilted his head.  
“Excuse me?” The realtor stared at him blankly.  
Kuro only squeezed Shu’s hand.  
“Allow me to rephrase that: has anything other than croissant ever been inside of that oven?”  
“Probably…?”  
“Then this house won't do!” He turned on his heel, ready to exit the property, yet Kuro grabbed his shoulder.  
“Babe,” he bent down so that their foreheads would touch, “this house it too good to not put in an offer for. I'll getcha a ‘croissant oven’ as a housewarming gift.”  
“Really? Thank you!” Shu threw his arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.   
“Anythin’ to make you happy.”

 

Later that evening, Shu was drifting off in front of the television. Kuro had just got in, but he wasn't able to focus his attention on him. Something was placed on the coffee table.   
“Babe, I got somethin’ for you.” He felt a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to open his eyes.  
“Huh?”  
“It's your new oven.” Really, it was one of those play ovens meant for children.  
Shu tried a sleepy smile, though he was actually screaming inside. Then he realized something— Kuro had done his best. They certainly couldn't afford a home and a new oven. He couldn't stay mad at him. “Cuddle with me,” he hummed, pulling the larger male onto the couch.


End file.
